


Drowning

by UniquelyFantastic



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyFantastic/pseuds/UniquelyFantastic
Summary: Sometimes problems, anxieties and loneliness pile on top of each, creating a plethora layers that increases so that the feeling of weight on your shoulders is the ocean.
Kudos: 1





	Drowning

Nothing.  
You can't open your eyes nor breathe for the worry of water filling your lungs prevents you from doing so.  
It feels so hard.  
You want to open your eyes,  
What does the surface look like?  
You wonder what light looks like  
You've no recollection of what it is not anymore.  
It is hard.  
You want to breathe.  
To let in the fresh air of springtime  
but you can't  
It is so hard.  
The crushing weight of the oceans pull you down  
Desperately you try to swim up  
With each stroke you feel yourself get more tired,  
Slowly but surely the oppressive ocean wins.  
You float and you float,  
Downwards and downwards,  
Until... nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really bothered with punctuation nor grammar, can you blame me tho its 3am.


End file.
